The New Waitress!
by eatsyourbrain
Summary: Santana works at a Diner in New York with Rachel. When a new waitress starts to work there. Santana gets all crazy about her. If you don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Waitress! **

_**Chapter 1**_

Santana was living the typical dream. She graduated, lives with her highschool friends Rachel and Kurt in their own apartment in New York. She works as a waitress at the diner down the street and in her free time she dances in the dance studio what owns her best friend Skylar who she currently met in New York.

"_Get out Hobbit!" _said Santana as Rachel pulled the covers from her friends body so a cold wave hit her, afterward she slammed the curtains open and the stream from sun crashed right into her face. Rachel was standing there in red t-shirt, red skirt and knee high leather boots, laughing in amusement as the brunette struggled out of bed.

"_You know we have to be at the diner in less than 20 minutes. So grab your clothes, go into the bathroom, get changed and hurry the fuck up. And I know you don't wanna get fired because you actually like working there." _Rachel said as she started to clean up Santana's messy room.

Rachel waited ten minutes on the couch when the Latina jogged to the front door grabbing the keys, waiting for Rachel to get up leaving for work.

They got on time on the train. There shift began at 8AM because they had to get in early today on Monday but there were 10 minutes late. When they came running to the diner, both of them jumped through the front doors and started right ahead, getting the orders for the costumers. No one actually noticed they were ten minutes late but the girls felt guilty about it because they liked their job so much, even Santana did, what Rachel wondered sometimes. Rachel cleaned the counter, when something caught her eye. There was Santana smiling, taking friendly the orders from the costumers and in the corner of her eye she was checking out the new waitress. A young blonde, a bit shorter then Santana and maybe one or two year younger than her.

When Santana came up to Rachel to the counter she gave the orders on the stand, to get the cooked meals for the costumers. Rachel once again saw Santana checking out the new waitress, when she had enough, she got her towel from her shoulder and flicked it on the Latinas arm, who turned her head in a confused look.

"_What did I do now? You know violence doesn't bring you far" _Santana said in a laugh.

"_First who kicked lots of asses in highschool ?And second stop checking out Dani." _Rachel said in a smirk. The brunette didn't know much about Dani, just the basics because her boss Mr. Fuller a nice and handsome man told her about 'the new girl'.

"_First shut up it's in the past now, second I didn't check out this Dani and third who is this Dani?" _Santana said in this confused look when she doesn't know what her friends are talking about.

"_You checked her out more than three times and **this Dani** is the new waitress, you should have noticed." _Rachel spoke when she looked up to the blonde they both waved each other at the same time and started giggling. _"She is 21, has her own apartment few meters away from the diner and she loves music and if you want more information about Dani you have to go and ask her." _With that Rachel walked away to go to the costumers and Santana stand around.

Few minutes passed as the black haired girl stood up and made her over to the blonde to help her out to refill the ketchup bottles. She took a seat and sat down and grabbed the red bottle.

"_So you're the new waitress." _Santana's sentence came out like a question and the blonde looked up and stopped what she had done.

"_Yep, I'm the **new waitress, **like you call it, but my name is Dani, actually Danielle but I like the short form better. And you're Santana, Rachel told me about you and she is a creeper, watching as since you came here." _Dani says with a smile.

"_You know Dani or Danielle sounds like you must be a lesbian, but I wouldn't care. Rachel can be annoying sometimes but I still like her and she something of a creeper. _Santana said with a smirk.

"_I'm not a lesbian." _Dani said in a firmly voice looking right up to Santana. The Latina's eyes widened and ducked her head in embarrassment. _"Oh u-um, I'm sorry I just..-" _She got cut off. _"Oh god, you must have seen your face" _She laughed. _"I was just kidding Santana. I love lady parts." _She continued to laugh. _"How did you come out?" _Santana blurted out and her cheeks got red.

"_It's okay. I actually never come out. When I was in highschool, I took this girl home, my parents weren't home because they were on this work thing, so I made out in the basement with this girl and my parents came back earlier and both of them were standing in doorway and I actually jumped off, grabbed my guitar ran away and never come back. So I never told them and they never figured out. What about you Santana?" _Santana's eyes first got big because she never told her that she was a lesbian or something like that but then she relaxed and started to speak up. _"When I came out, I crashed it right into my parents face, they weren't surprised they just sat there and said okay and told me that's nothing new for them because I never talked about boys or brought someone home and yeah they accepted it and thanked me for not letting them wait any longer." _Santana laughed. _"But when I told my grandma, she was shocked and started to scream that it was a sin and that everyone has secrets and there are called secrets for a reason and she told me to leave and never come back. I was sitting there and crying my eyes out but now I just forget her, when she can't accept me It's her loss._ Santana shrugged it off. _"Did you ever have a girlfriend" _Dani asked. _"I had, her name was Brittany, it was all in highschool and college but it is over now, so I just moved on."_ They talked a few minutes about other stuff than lesbians and girlfriends when Santana got off and walked over to Rachel who once again cleaned the counter.

When the brunette saw Santana walking up to her smiling she spoke up. _"Is she still alive, because when she isn't I'll kick your-" _with that Rachel got cut off. _"Why do you always think I kill every person I see? And to answer your question, yes she's still alive"_ Santana smiled and looked over to Dani who waved her and Santana's smile grew wider. Rachel saw everything and almost screamed. _"Omg Santana, you have a crush on Dani!" _The Latina automatically blushed by mentioned the blonde's name. _"Shut up and I actually am afraid because she's a **real** lesbian and I never was with one, it was just some hookups and Brittany" _Rachel started to laugh. _"Little Santana is scared, how adorable, but you don't have to be. Just do what feels right when you're around her." _Santana looked up and smiled. _"Yeah I'm scared I don't deny it and I see what will happen."_

Rachel could go home earlier, because Mr. Fuller told her so and she is kinda the favorite. Santana and Dani had to work just one hour for their shift end. They both goofed around and even sang together, but there still did their work. When their shift ended, Santana asked the blonde if she wanted to hang out for the day at their apartment. Dani agreed and they walked up to the train station to go home.

It took them few minutes to get them into the apartment. _"Guys I'm home and I have someone with me. _She screamed, you could hear the happiness in her own voice. When Rachel looked around the kitchen door. _"Hi Dani". _Rachel smiled. _"Rach, where's Kurt?" _Santana asked walking with Dani to the kitchen. _"He's out grocery shopping and yes Santana I told him to buy you lots of candies and ice cream, wonder why you still have this fucking body when you eat this junk shit." _

"_There is this word called working out" _Santana teased. Causing Dani to giggle. _"I'll go to my room get changed into something comfier than the work clothes. Be back in a sec. Dani if you need anything just ask Rach or come to me."_ With that Santana is bouncing to her room. Five minutes later Santana came back in a oversized baseball shirt, who still looked hot on her and some gray jogging trousers.

"_I must say, even when you look like a rotten homeless you still look hot." _Dani said with a wink and Santana blushed and looked to the ground. Causing Rachel and Dani to giggle. They acted like there knew each other from their birth.

"_I hate you guys" _Santana scoffed and took a seat next to Dani.

"_If you would hate us, you wouldn't be friends with Dani and wouldn't live with me." _Rachel said amused.

After a while Kurt came overloaded with bags through the kitchen door and greeted everyone. Dani got introduced and they helped him unload the bags. They chatted a long and jumped through the kitchen and laughed like dorks.

When all was settled up, Santana offered Dani to get into comfier clothes, Rachel and Kurt stayed in the kitchen for a talk. The Latina and the blonde walked to Santana's room and Santana got right to her dresser and got the blonde a similar outfit of what she had. The Latina waited in the living room on the couch, when Dani came walking back in Santana's clothes, it was all to big for her but she still looked cute in it and jumped next to Santana on the couch.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rachel threw words over words in Kurt's face.

"_Kurt, I've got exciting news, Santana has a crush on Dani" _Rachel squealed.

"_You have to be kidding me, god there so cute together and did you notice how Santana looks to Dani or she blushes all the time we say her name" _Kurt also squealed and jumped Rachel in the arms.

Both of them made her way over in the living room, when the boy and the brunette saw Santana and Dani goofing around and laughing around. Dani were tickling Santana , they were also throwing pillows at each other and giggling like little children. When Kurt cleared his throat both girls sat up and blushed.

Kurt and Rachel started to giggle and jumped on the other couch. Kurt took the remote from the TV and switched some comic shows on a children channel on. Everyone has his own thing but everyone of them loved watching cartoons on a silly channel. Sometimes all of them felt like they never grew up and are still little kids.

They were watching the cartoons over 3 hours now, everyone was cuddled in each other sides. Kurt cuddled into Rachel with a blanket over them and Dani had her head on Santana's shoulder and a hand over the Latina's stomach. Santana felt all the time nervous when the blonde did something like that but she really liked so she just shrugged it off.

When the black haired girl started to get hungry she spoke up, causing everyone to get her attention. _"Guys I'm hungry, are we cooking or ordering a pizza?" _

"_I actually don't care but you won't cook, coz' the last time you tried to cook for Rachel and me you almost burned the kitchen." _Everyone laughed at Santana and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

_Why don't we let choose Dani, she is the gust so she should choose what she would like". _Kurt said.

"_I'll go for pizza if it's ok." _The blonde said and laid her head back on the Latina's shoulder.

They ordered their pizzas and after twenty minutes all of them were sitting down with their pizza cartons in their lap, eating their slices. Santana let Dani bite her and the blonde got something on her face.

"_You have there something." _Santana said and stroked it away with her thumb from her face, causing Dani to blush. Rachel and Kurt giggled at the action from both of them.

When all finished their pizzas, they were cleaning up and sitting back down on the couch. Deciding to watch a movie this time, the time flew by and it was already 9pm when they started to watch the first movie from 'Step Up'. Two hours later they got the second movie of Step Up. Everyone again was cuddled up and hold each other in the warmth.

Few hours later Santana waked up, noticed that she fell asleep with Dani on the couch. Over them the blanket what Kurt and Rachel shared earlier, also the TV was switched off and the living room was dark. Kurt and Rachel probably in their own rooms asleep.

When Santana tried to get up, a firm grip hold her back and she heard Dani mumble something. But she couldn't right here it. Santana faced the blonde and saw that she was awake, hair all over the couch and stirring lightly.

"_Hi"_ Santana smiled. _"You fell asleep, come on we go to my room and get some sleep" _

"_But I should go home" _Dani whispered and set up on the couch.

"_It's 1AM I won't let you walk all alone to your apartment." _Santana said in a soft voice and hold her hand out. The blonde accepted it and they were both walking hand in hand to Santana's room and two seconds later they were laying on the bed. Santana tucked the covers over them and faced Dani. They were smiling and when both were to tired they said goodnight and the blonde gave the black haired girl a kiss on the cheek, causing the Latina to blush. Dani turned her back to Santana and the Latina spooned her from behind and trapped a arm over her waist to hold her close to her body. With that both of them cuddled up felt in a deep slumber. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Waitress!**

The next morning Santana felt that Dani had her head on her chest and snuggled into her side. It was 8 AM in the morning and they hadn't get up early for work because they had a shift in the evening. The Latina closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep but few minutes later she felt movements next to her and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Dani awake and smiling.

"_Morning" _Dani mumbled under her breath. She still laid on Santana's chest but the Latina didn't care. When the blonde tried to get up Santana wrapped her arms around Dani's waist and held her close so she couldn't leave the black haired girl.

"_Stay just few more minutes. It's really comfortable." _Santana pleaded and Dani couldn't say no to that.

When the time flew by and they had to get up, both of them grumbled. Dani got into the bathroom and took a shower, while Santana was bouncing into the kitchen preparing them breakfast. She started to cut the fruits, put them on a plate and placed them on the kitchen table. Then she got everyone a glass of orange juice. After a while the breakfast was almost set except from the pancakes. She grabbed bowls and the indigents and mixed them all together. Few seconds later she heard footsteps and Dani came back from her shower, she didn't know what to wear so she decided to throw Santana's close from yesterday on. She took a seat at the table and waited til Santana got her attention. The Latina placed the plates of pancakes on the table and smiled.

"_You didn't have to do that!" _Dani pointed out to the breakfast who was all over the table.

"_But I wanted to" _Santana laughed. The Latina excused herself when she saw that her phone lit up. She grabbed it in seconds and saw that she got a text from Kurt.

_**To Santana: Out with Rachel, back with her in few hours. Don't burn the house or do something stupid. **_

_**Ps: Have fun with Dani ;). **_

_**To Porcelain: Shut up! Tell Hobbit I said hi. See you both in few hours.**_

With that she throw her phone back on the counter and turned to Dani who was already eating.

"_Who was it" _Dani asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"_Just Kurt, telling us that he's out with Rachel for few hours and having the house for my own." _Santana said as she finally got into the breakfast.

When they finished, they cleaned the kitchen and walked back into the living for a relaxing day. They laid on the couch talked about god knows what and in the background the TV was on.

"_What do you wanna do today?" _Santana asked looking up.

"_I should go home in few minutes" _Dani said in a said voice. She knew the Latina since yesterday and already liked being around her.

"_Oh come on. Don't leave me, we can stay in and watch movies or we can go out til work starts" _Santana said in her pleading voice. She always did it on purpose because no one could resist her. When Dani again agreed to stay til their work she laughed _"I hate you" _ because she knew that the black haired always gets what she wants. They decided to go to the park and later get some ice cream. Santana loved this little ice cream shop next to the park . The shop was called "Ice Cream World", it was a little shop but you could get every flavor you wanted even the exotic once like "rainbow ice cream" or "smurf ice cream". Santana were known because she bought ice cream there every time she was at the park. The owner is a 24 year old red haired woman, called Hannah who had a little son Charlie who was 5 years. Charlie happened at a one-night stand and the father is somewhere out there.

When Santana and Dani arrived at the park the first thing what they did ran to the swings and felt like little kids. After a while they walked a little path along, on the right side a little lake with a duck family. They watched them for a few minutes until they headed to the ice cream shop. Santana was head over heals because she wanted Dani to know that she loved this place. They pushed the door open and a little boy ran straight into Santana's arms.

"_Sanny" _The boy squealed. Santana picked the boy up and peppered his face with kisses. After that he put him down and Dani had no idea what was going on. Santana walked over and saw his mother, when she turned around she greeted her in a bone crushing hug. Dani got introduced and now she knew who it all was. Hannah was a good friend of Santana, they met in New York. The three of them chatted along they almost forget that the Latina and the blonde came here for ice cream. When they finsihed talking they ordered their ice creams.

"_What flavor do you want?" _Santana asked the blonde.

"_Suprise me" _ Dani said with a playful wink. She took a seat on one of the tables and waited for Santana to return. Few seconds she came back and handed one to her.

Santana got herself cherry and choclote, it was one of her favorite flavors she would ever choose. Dani got strawberry and vanilla.

"_How do you know I like strawberry?" _ Dani asked licking her ice cream.

"_You know, today at breakfast when we had the plate full of fruits you just ate strawberries and I thought you like them so I got you that flavor." _Santana laughed.

When they finished their ice creams, they said Hannah and little Charlie goodbye. They walked along the street when they pulled up to Santana's apartment. She searched her key, after she found it she put it into the look and opened the door. They were walking in in giggles, both of them were surprised when they saw Rachel and Kurt sitting on the couch already awaiting them.

"_Look Rachel who are back, the lovebirds. Hope you both had a good day." _Kurt said while he laughed along with Rachel. Santana and Dani blushed at the word _**lovebirds**_**.**

"_We had a good time" _You could hear the happiness in Dani's voice. _"Santana went with me to the park and later she took me to her favorite ice cream shop" _

"_Sounds like it was a Date?" _Kurt eyed Santana and the Latina shot him a glare. _"It wasn't a date! We were out just like good friends." _When Dani heard these words she looked really sad and ran right into the bathroom. She didn't know why she had this weird feeling. She sat down on the toilet seat and noticed she had started crying. Dani felt really sad because it felt like they two were on a date but Santana never asked her out, so she sat there and were lost in her thoughts.

"_What was that?" _Rachel asked when all looked confused.

"_I have no idea Rachel. I should go and check on her. Did I do something wrong? _Santana spoke.

"_Good luck with her and no I don't think so." _When Rachel finished she was making her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"_Dani?" _she started to worry when she didn't get a response. _"Dani? Is everythink ok? Can you please let me in?" _Few seconds later the blonde opened the door and let Santana in and whipped her tears away.

"_What's wrong" _Santana started to worry because from moment to another Dani got this mood swing.

"_It's nothing. Really. I just thought on something stupid and it came up and made me sad"_ Dani spoke softly. Santana first didn't believe her but then she hold her hand out and they both walked back into the living room. _"You can always come to me and talk." _Santana whispered so just Dani could hear it. They both sat back on the couch when Rachel and Kurt both laid there eyes on her trying to figure out what was going on. _"Stop looking at her like creepers. She's fine and you both can leave her." _Dani just smiled.

When the time flew by Dani, Santana and Rachel had to leave for work, changing into their red work clothes and heading out. After few minutes they got through the doors of diner and started their work. Santana got to the costumers and took their orders while Rachel and Dani were cleaning the counters.

"_You really like her, don't you?" _Rachel spoke up and Dani's eyes widened and had this look _**"how do you know" **_on her face.

"_Don't worry. Your secret is save. By the way you should go for it I'll behind you." _Rachel smiled and Dani started to relax. They both got back into cleaning the counters and chatting along. Santana was bouncing from one costumer to the other and taking the orders. Since Dani started working at the diner, Santana were really into her job and really friendly to the costumers. When the other girls finished their cleaning, they helped Santana out to get the food to the costumers. When Dani wasn't at the apartment hanging and goofing around with Santana and Rachel, they did it at work. So they could get over and time flew by. It was now 9PM and their shift ended. They headed out and Santana walked Dani home. Rachel walked to the train station, then she got into the apartment. Kurt was watching some TV when he looked up.

"_Where's Santana?" _He asked with a smirk cause he probably knew that she was with Dani.

"_She just walked her home. She'll be back in a few minutes." _Rachel said and made her way to Kurt.

"_I really liked it today. We should to do this more often and maybe do something with Kurt and Rachel" _Dani smiled as they both walked to the blonde's apartment door.

"_I'm in. We have the day off tomorrow, so you can come over when you want." _Santana smiled. Dani answered with a simply okay and they stand there in a silence just smiling at each other. When the time arrived, Santana had to go.

"_Goodnight Dani" _Santana smiled and gave the blonde girl a kiss on the cheek but before Santana could go Dani grabbed her wrist and turned her back.

"_Goodnight Santana" _Dani pecked her on the lips and then the Latina bounced in happiness home.


	3. Chapter 3

The _new_ waitress!

_Chapter 3_

The next morning Santana was woken up by her phone. She couldn't remember this number. The Latina slide through the screen to unlock. The first thing what she read was a big 'good morning San :)' and her face brightened because she knew who it was. She saved the number under 'Dani :)' and typed in.

To Dani :) : good morning dani :).  
Didn't knew you had my number.  
Xx Santana

From Dani:) : Rachel gave it to me ;)  
Ps. When can I come over today ;)?

To Dani :) : you can come over when you want, but I still lay in bed looking  
Like a mess :p

From dani:) : ok :)

With that the black haired girl got out of bed, only wearing a black top and some shorts with Mickey Mouse on it. When she bound her hair in a messy bun and made her way to the kitchen. After she walked through the door she was shocked. Her 16 year old sister Brooke sat on the kitchen table eating breakfast with Kurt and Rachel and talking about what was going on. Rachel seemed to notice that Santana was standing there and starred at her sister.

"Morning Santana. Look who's here! She has just arrived." Rachel said to Santana who just blinked with her eyes, thinking she was still in her dreams. After she realized she was wide awake Santana eyes got wide.

"Morning guys" Santana crooked out. Her eyes still on her sister. "Why is she here?" She pointed out to Brooke who was munching her bacon and eggs.

"It's nut nice to greet ya sista with that" she managed to say with her mull full of food. "Ya know, you always gave me a bone crushing hug when you saw me and now it sounds like I should leave. I came here ten minutes ago."

"oh come here silly and give me a hug, you know I didn't mean it like that, I was just surprised that you were here and I'm really happy" Santana said with happiness and wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a kiss on the head. They stayed there for few minutes until Brooke mumbled something in her ear.

"Nice Mickey shorts. I knew you would never grow up" the brunette teased. Brooke was a 16 year old, brunette teenage girl. She was the total opposite of Santana. She wasn't like any other teen, the brunette did her things but had fun and when she needed help her big sister always helped her.

"Oh shut up! Or I tell everyone the story with the duck underwear." Santana winked.

"You wouldn't !" Brooke's eyes got big.  
"I embrassed you once I can do it twice" she laughed. Rachel and Kurt were still sitting on the kitchen table eying Santana and Brooke from one side to another to follow their conversation. All what was missing was the popcorn and Santana's crush dani.

"Oh yes I would! Kurt! Rachel! Listen!" she laughed already to tell her sister's embarrassing story when a knock on the door interrupted then.

"Thank god" Brooke mumbled and Rachel and Kurt giggling. When a second knock interrupted then again Brooke jumped of the chair and made her way to the front door, when she opened it there was standing Dani in a black top and some Adidas trousers who hugged her legs perfectly and over that she had a light mint green jacket on.

"Um guys there is a blonde standing out the door, looking a bit like a penner in her outfit but still pretty" Brooke said and looking up and down Dani's body. When Santana run around the corner she saw Dani standing awkwardly around. When Santana glared at her sister she just walked away and sticking her tongue out.

"Hi" Dani mumbled and greeted Santana with a tight hug.

"Hi" the black haired girl said and hugged her back. "don't listen to my sister she always says things like that. I actually don't know why she's here. She sat on the kitchen table with Kurt and Rachel when I woke up" Santana mumbled out into dani's neck. When both of them broke the hug, they were making their way in the kitchen but dani hold Santana back.

"Nice mouse shorts" dani laughed causing the Latina to blush.

"Just go in the kitchen and I'll get changed into another clothes" Santana says out and making her way in her room.

Dani entered the kitchen and greeted everyone except from Santana sister with a hug. Brooke only got a shy 'hi I'm dani' and that was all. But when Brooke didn't let that count she walked over to her and gave her a hug. First dani was a bit shocked about the action from her Friend's sister but then she hugged her back.

"I already like you and I don't even know you and I'm sorry for call you a penner. So I just had to gave you a hug" Brooke said while they still hugged each other. Few seconds later Santana came back and saw both of them hugging. She felt jealous so she just cleared her throat and they pulled away in a quick motion. They both looked up to Santana and just stand there.

"_Dani please tell you didn't become friends with this monster" _Santana said while ruffling through her sisters hair who immediately slapped her hands away.

"_Don't answer that question" _Brooke called out. _"or she'll hit me til I can't breath" _Santana's eyes got wide after what Brooke said. She know that she was kidding but sometimes she never thought her sister would say like this.

Dani blinked over to Santana with big eyes, she looked scared.

"_Ouch!"_ Brooke said after holding her head, she got a slap on the head from Santana, cause she couldn't believe what she heard from her sister.

"_Dani, don't be scared. She was just kidding. She always says something like that but she never means it." _Santana said to Dani. After the Latina talked her these she automatically relaxed and looked now happier.

After a while all four were relaxing on the couch in the living room.

"_So why are you exactly here?" _Santana said while her sister was laying with the head in the Latina's lap and Dani had her head on her shoulder.

"_First Mom and Dad are for the whole week on some medical congress in Lima. I don't have school because of the new students, they're doing some stuff in the school. I could have stayed with a friend but I wanted to surprise you with a visit" _Brookemumbledinto Santana's lap**. **They all listened and were happy she stayed for the week and giving them some company.

"_Can't wait to have you here for the week" _Santana smiled and looked down to her sister.

"_Can't wait either. It's gonna be so much fun with you." _Brooke said.

"_So B, how's school , any boys , girls or other things you want to tell me? _The Latina spoke, getting with her sister in a light conversation while the others were listening to them.

"_Schools' boring like always, grades are good and nope no boys or other stuff. What about you?" _the brunette answered.

"_Works really good, Dani and Rachel are with me most of the time and goofing around with me. Dani's hanging out with us so it's all good." _She said with a big smile on her face. They were all interrupted

when Brooke's phone vibrated. She got a text message. She looked confused because she was right next to her.

_**Rachel: Santana has a crush on Dani and Dani on Santana, but they both don't know. You know what I mean ;)  
Just had to send it to you. Talk with you later :P **_

_**Brooke: That's gonna be funny. ;)**_

They sat there in silence and didn't do anything. It was few hours later now. Dani and Brooke were cuddled into Santana while Kurt and Rachel were in their rooms.

When Dani grabbed a pillow what was laying next to her and through it in a quick to Santana's sister who sat up and starred wide eyed to Dani who just laughed and Santana didn't seem to care.

"_Oh no you didn't just do that" _Brooke said grabbing another pillow and through it right to Dani who caught it. Santana just watched them while they were throwing and catching pillows over her until she reached out and grabbed Dani's pillow and hit her and Brooke on their arms. They started a pillow fight like Santana and Dani had few days ago. All three were having a behavior like little children in the kindergarten. When you didn't knew what was actually going on you could think you were in the middle of a group of children or a whole kindergarten. They were running through the living room with their pillows trying to hit one with it. You could hear their giggles and screaming through the apartment. When Santana looked up to Dani, she was just looking back to her and the Latina mentioned that they both would go after her sister. Two seconds later Dani and Santana were running around to catch Brooke. When they finally reached her both of them grabbed her and through her on the couch and tickled her like crazy. She was struggling and laughing hard. They were again interrupted when Kurt called through the hallway.

"_Seriously guys. You're not three anymore!" _ Kurt said annoyed walking back in his room.

"_Just because your life is boring can we still have fun" _Dani called after him and Santana and Brooke burst out laughing. He stopped and turned around wide eyed.

"_You didn't just say that! Or I must be deaf" _ he said.

"_Your probably deaf!" _ Dani laughed out and with that Kurt ran to her grabbing a pillow and she got attacked from Kurt. Few seconds later Santana and her sister were crashing their pillows on Dani who was struggling to get up from the couch. **That's gonna be a good week!**


	4. Chapter 4

The new waitress

_Chapter 4_

Santana and Dani were standing in the kitchen, making breakfast together. The blonde was making the chocolate chip pancakes while Santana prepared other stuff for breakfast. First the Latina diced onions, red and green peppers and sausages. Dicing onions was the only thing what Santana hated about cooking. She tried everything to avoid the burning feeling and the watery eyes but nothing worked, all the time she cut them she got watery eyes. When Santana diced the onions she started immediately to sniffle because her eyes burned.

Santana closed her eyes in hope to get some relief of this feeling when she felt Dani's hand on to of hers as she gently slides the knife out of Santana's hand. _"Hold your head back" _She whispered. Santana slowly did as Dani pressed lightly a cold towel on the Latina's eyes. _"Keep them closed for a few minutes."_

"_ok" _Santana told her as she got this weird feeling in her stomach when Dan's around. _**Can she be anymore perfect? **_Dani placed a new towel on Santana's eyes. The latina felt how the blonde slowly whipped away the tears. The blonde took the towel off and kissed each eye softly. Santana thought she would explode. She felt sick, happy , scared..at the same time.

"_You can open them now. It should be better." _Dani said and Santana opened them slowly earning a smile from Dani.

"_thanks" _Santana told her.

"_Blink a few times." _The blonde said and Santana started to blink quickly.

They got back to make breakfast, when Santana watched Dani in the corner of her eye. Santana could stare at her for hours. Santana and Dani finished cooking. Actually Santana hates cooking with someone because everyone is getting in her way but cooking with Dani felt relaxing. The blonde has something that always calms Santana down.

Santana fixed Dani and herself a plate. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat them down. Afterward she poured them a glass of orange juice. They ate in a silence when Santana spoke up.

"_Do you work today?" _Santana asked her while drinking her orange juice.

"_Yeah" _Dani looked sad. _"Evening shift with Rachel, but I can come back after work with Rachel or we meet at my apartment" _

"_Ok" _Santana smiled.

When they finished eating Dani wanted to do the dishes but Santana didn't let her since she was a guest. But the blonde wanted to help so Santana washed the dishes and Dani dried them. They walked to the kitchen and the latina gave Dani a towel.

They washed the dished together, as Santana sneaked a few glances to Dani. The blonde managed to get herself from the dished wet and her t-shirt was soaked.

All the time she dried the dished she had her tongue out and concentrated on the plates. It kinda looked cute on Dani. When Santana gave her the next plate their hands grazed and the blonde started to giggle. Santana stuck her hand in the water and got some soap and wiped it over Dani's nose and cheek.

"_You don't want a war, do you" _Dani laughed out and quickly hit Santana with her towel.

"You must know, I don't lose." Santana asked quickly and splashed more water on Dani with a

smirk.

It was all happening to fast. Santana was in the middle of a water fight in the kitchen with Dani. Water is being thrown everywhere. Santana would probably freak out by another person but it was Dani so she didn't seem to care. They were running through the kitchen, chasing one another and running back and forth to the sink to get more water. The kitchen was a big mess full of water now. They were laughing and fooling around.

Without thinking Santana grabbed Dani around the waist and throw her one final splash of water on her. Both of them were now laughing like hell and tangled in each others arms. Santana leaned back on the fridge trying to catch her breath when the blonde leaned back as well. Santana wrapped her arms around her waist, hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Santana started to freak but Dani just turned around in her arms and faced Santana. Dani slowly leaned in but before they could kiss each other they were loudly interrupted by Brooke and Rachel.

"_Goodmorning guys" _they both said and looked to Dani and Santana. The blonde blushed like hell and Santana was just pissed cause she couldn't kiss her crush.

"_Did we interrupt something?" _Brooke asked but got a death glare from her sister.

"_I'm out!" _Santana grumbled and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving all three of them with wide eyes in the kitchen.

"_Something happened, everything OK ?" _Brooke asked trying to get out of what just happened.

"_Yeah, everythings fine" _with that Dani walked away trying to find Santana.

"_They were almost kissing, right?"_ Brooke asked Rachel with a light shock.

"_Looked like it" _Rachel said making her a cup of coffee.

"_they hate us now" _ Santana's sister said taking a seat on the table.

Santana was laying on the bed in her room and crushed her face right into her pillow. She was interrupted by a knock on her door but she didn't stand up or did anything. She just mumbled a _**"leave me alone"**_ out but with that Dani stand in her room making her way over to Santana and placing herself on the bed.

"_Please Dani just leave me alone" _Santana mumbled but the blonde just stayed.

"_I just wanted to give you something and then I leave" _Dani smiled to Santana who now sat up and her back was on the wall.

"_Huh? What do you wa-" _The Latina couldn't even finish her sentence when Dani pressed her soft lips onto Santana's and kissed her for the first time. She was first shocked about what was happening but then she kissed her back. After a few minutes of kissing both of them were breaking the kiss to catch their breath. They just sat there and smiled big.

"_You're really good kisser" _Santana laughed about what she just said.

"_You too" _Dani smiled and gave her one last peck. _"Let's go to your sister and Rachel they maybe wondering where you are" _

They both stand up and Santana walked with Dani hand in hand back to the kitchen. When both of them see Rachel and Brooke still sitting on the table they Santana spoke up.

"_Hi" _She said softly and the others on the table looked up to her. _"Look guys, I'm sorry that I just stormed out of the room and stuff,"_

"_It's ok" _Rachel answered and got up to give the latina a hug.

"_San can we talk?" _Santana's sister asked nervously.

"_Sure, come on." _She said making her way in the living. _"We're back in few minutes" _

Santana and Brooke took a seat on the couch in the living room and made them both comfortable.

"_Everything OK? _Brooke worried and looked up to her sister.

"_Yeah why not? And why are you so nervous. I mean I was pissed when Rachel and you both stormed in and stuff but it's ok now" _Santana said patting her sister on the leg.

"_So you're not mad at me?" _Brooke said.

"_Why should I be?" _Santana asked.

"_because Rachel and I interrupted **something**" _Brooke said with a smirk.

"_I'm not mad but everything is fine" _The latina said smiling.

"_So something happened because you are really calm and stuff, you know, you would have kicked my ass by now" _the brunette said.

"_We kissed in our room, OK. And I won't kick your ass or something but please don't tell Rachel and now let's go back them, I'll tell you later when they both at work" _Santana said making her way back to the kitchen with her sister.

Time passed by and Rachel and Dani had to leave for work. Kurt was still out with his boyfriend. Santana and Brooke were now sitting in the living cuddled up in a blanket and munching while watching TV their pizza. Santana enjoyed being alone with her sister. Brooke had her had on Santana's shoulder while the Latina crawled her through her hair.

"_So what happened today. The kiss, you wanted to tell me" _Brooke said as she slapped her sister in the side.

"_She just walked in my room when I told her to leave, she didn't she just said she wanted to give me something and then we kissed" _She told the brunette.

"_Someone is in LOVE. Can't believe it." _The brunette said and laughed.

"_Shut up." _She laughed.

"_Something else happened besides the kiss?" _ Brooke smirked.

"_Nothing more and when I wouldn't tell you" _Santana laughed. They both returned watching tv and laying in each others arms. Both of them liked the closeness.

Dani and Rachel just arrived at the diner and walked through the door. It wasn't that much crowded on a Thursday but they had a lot to do. Rachel got the orders from the costumers when Dani served them. It was back and forth but they managed to do it.

It was a bit after 10 PM now and there were just some guys who were drinking alcohol. Dani brought someone a beer when some other guy tried to get on her but luckily she could go away from him. Rachel just stood around and waited for Dani because she had nothing to do at the moment.

"_So how's Santana?" _Rachel asked as Dani had her arms on the counter, listening to Rachel.

"_Everything is fine." _the blonde smiled.

Two hours later and it was now midnight, nobody was around and they finished their shift. They turned everything off and looked the doors and left.


End file.
